A World Without Danger
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: I wonder... Why this has happened all of a sudden... I wonder... is this how Fate made it? This story is dedicated to my friend, Benjamin Jacob Orozco. May he rest in paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: The characters "Joey" and "Ben" Are based on real people. Ben was one of my friends, but recently he lost a battle with cancer. So, wanting him to remain in existence, this story is dedicated to him, and "Ben" shall represent him.**

**Rest in Paradise, Benjamin Jacob Orozco.(09/5/95-10/31/12)**

* * *

The meteor that landed in the ocean changed us all. Mainly the children. We all were having a normal day when it landed. However, it soon turned into an event that changed most of our lives. The radiation from the big rock caused the children, from age one, to have a part of their body separate from them. After a couple of minutes, the separated part gained form, and turned into a peculiar thing.

They turned into Pokemon.

However, these Pokemon didn't function like the ones in the games. If they stubbed their toe, you felt pain in your toe. If you broke your arm, they felt a similar pain. And, the worst of all, if you get separated from them, from a very large distance, both Pokemon and human die. Also, if your Pokemon battled another Pokemon, and if it fainted, you go into a coma. Because of this, the government decided that, instead of initially banning the creatures from our schools, they let us keep them with us, as long as they remain small. For the ones who don't have that fortune, such as the owners of Onix or a dangerous Slugma, they constructed special yards for our Pokemon, and shifted the student's schedules to remain close to that yard.

I was lucky: I had a small Pokemon. It was in basic form when I got it. Now, these Pokemon are also different in how they evolve: Instead of leveling up through battling, they are directly linked to your maturity, evolving as it increases. When you get to the final evolution, you are fully mature.

I never understood, and neither did the governments, but the species always varied from person to person. For example; a man and a woman, whose Pokemon are a Medicham and a Hitmontop, can have a child whose Pokemon is a Ditto, or a Magicarp. In the beginning, when we first got ours, I was confused, because mine was a Ralts.

This requires explaining, I know. Before this whole thing, I was a loner. I had a few friends, but that was it. I didn't get people. Never had, never would. I had few people who actually knew me, and my enemies, I had an intense hatred for. All I cared about was my video games, which I would obsess about. I also always had a grudge against most things, and never wanted to be close to anything.

I was playing my Kingdom Hearts game when I obtained mine. I was just about to kill a boss, when I felt a pain in my chest. I paused said game, and the pain increased. I fell off of the couch in my room, doubled over in pain. I had to remove my shirt, because I thought that I had something stab me. When I removed the shirt, a glob of flesh came off of my chest, and the pain subsided. I straightened my back, and touched the medium sized glob. It quickly reformed, gaining the signature bowl-cut hair, two horns on its head for receiving emotions, and it's tiny gown-like covering for its lower body. It looked at me dead in the eye, then said, "Hello. My name is Tori."

The next few months were tiring. I had never before taken care of something as complicated as a Pokemon, so I was a bit confused as to what to do. Luckily, Tori didn't need much, and was very fun to be around. She even helped me understand that a person and their Pokemon can speak normally to each other, but not to another person's. I was slightly disappointed, because normally their gender matches yours, but I had a female. However, I quickly got over it.

* * *

When I went back to school, I saw that my friends, Joey and Ty, also had a Pokemon of their own. Joey had a Mudkip resting on his shoulder, and Ty had a Torchic in his arms. "Hey guys. How is your Pokemon?" I asked them, Tori barely holding herself up on my head. "Ben's fine, he's just really energetic." Said Joey, scratching his Mudkip's head. Ty said, "Shadow's normally fine, he just likes to be alone." I smiled at them, then said, "Tori is fine. The only problem is that she can't exactly hold on to my head." At the final syllable of my sentence, as if on cue, Tori lost her grip and fell onto my backpack, grabbing the handle to remain on. I picked her off of my backpack and let her sit on my shoulder, allowing her to have around the same vision pattern as myself.

* * *

The first class I had with Tori was a real trouble. All of the other students had a Dark type or a Ghost type. I held my hand on Tori's, and took my seat near the back. She jumped from my shoulder and remained in my lap, clutching to my shirt for comfort. I barely managed to make it through the class without having her be in direct contact with one of them. The next one was easy, just a bunch of Fighting types. The day went by fast, and in no time, we managed to get out. I drove us back to my house, Tori riding in the passenger's side in a child's booster seat. In the car, we became our stupid selves, and started singing to the music I had on my iPod, mainly a few Smosh songs, but also the Marilyn Manson version of "This is Halloween."

When we got back to my house, my sister had beaten us to the fridge. She walked away with the last slice of leftover pizza, her Pichu laying on her head. "Both you and Noodles suck." I coldly told her. She stuck her tongue out at me, then Noodles said something in what was referred to as "Pokespeak" by Tori. Tori looked at me and translated, "Noodles said something in Japanese again." "Ah. Could you translate?" I asked her. She shook her head, then said, "Can we get some of that stuff with the beef, chips and cheese?" "Do you mean the leftover taco salad?" I said to her. She nodded, then jumped into the fridge, grabbing our favorite food, grapes. "You do realize that if you want those, we can only eat the taco stuff later, right?" I told her. She nodded her head and took out a grape, rolling it into her mouth. I kissed her on the forehead, then took both her and the grapes out of the fridge, closing the door behind them.

After a long afternoon of homework and TV, it was soon time for everyone to go to sleep. I laid down on my couch, the only bed in my room, and Tori laid down onto my chest, the blanket on me coming up to her neck. "Goodnight, Eric." She said to me. I kissed her forehead again, then said, "Goodnight, Tori." I closed my eyes as I tried to go into dreamland, and I could tell that Tori was already there. I opened my eyes, and looked at Tori. I had a momentary lapse of thought at that moment, and smiled. I then patted her head, then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yes, I realize that I haven't exactly updated this story in a while, but the truth is, I've been a little busy. Well, anyway, here's the long awaited second chapter. Also, in this one: ***This is an action*

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to wake up, except for the fact that a certain Pokemon was waking me up at the time. "Noodles, get your furry little ass off of my face before I stick my foot up it!" I said to the Pichu. Noodles jumped off of me, and stuck his tongue out at me, taunting me. My head fell back onto my pillow, and said, "Why that little runt likes to plant his butt on my face in the morning, I'll never know." I felt something large stir on my chest, causing me to look down and see that instead of my Ralts, a Kirlia took her place. "Tori?" I asked it. She opened her red eyes and looked at me, yawning, and asked, "Yeah, Eric? What's wrong?" "Umm... You've...kinda..." I was saying, not knowing what exactly to say. Tori looked at my TV, trying to find a reflective surface to see herself in, and saw her new appearance. "Oh. My. Gosh. I'M A KIRLIA!" She cheered, jumping around and dancing in my room. I started laughing at this, which caused her to stop. "Why are you laughing?" She asked me. "You're so cute, it's funny!" I said, sitting up. Tori jumped up on me, standing on my lap, and gave me a bigger hug than she could as a Ralts.

* * *

I went back to school, following my Day 2 schedule, but first making a trip to my friends, showing off Tori. "Holy crap! She evolved? Ben hasn't done that yet!" Joe said. "Mud Kip!" Ben replied. "Yeah, Not even Shadow has!" Ty argued, Shadow roosting on his head. The Torchic said nothing, but continued to look in the direction behind Ty. Tori relaxed herself on my head, playing with some of my short hair. "Yeah, don't worry. When you guys mature more, then your Pokemon will evolve." I said to them. Tori giggled, which caused her to lose her grip on my head. I caught her, then put her back onto my shoulder, keeping my hand wrapped around her tiny one, for stability purposes. Tori kept her other hand beside my head, enabling her some undisturbed sight.

I went to my first class, Animation, to see multiple types of Pokemon. I walked over to the seat next to the teacher's desk, the only one available, and sat down next to Deb, and her Riolu. "Deb." I said, blankly. "Eric." She said back, just as blankly. "I see your Pokemon is a Riolu. Congratulations." I said to her, not giving a damn. "Yes, and I see that you have a Kirlia. Amazing really, seeing as how your Maturity level can't be high enough." Deb said back, rudely. I gave her a glare, which I could tell could also be given by Tori. Deb countered this with a glare of her own, while her Riolu just stared at me, not giving a damn about anything.

"Good Morning, Class." My teacher said as he came in, Solosis following him. I looked at the Pokemon, amazed that he had such a Pokemon, and that he even had a Pokemon at all. He set his laptop bag down on the desk, and turned to see all of us. "My name is Mr. Stanard. Just say 'Mr. S.' or 'Mr. Standard.' I don't care either way. In class, you'll make stuff out of boxes, cylinders, and spheres, to make one large, moving video." He instructed. "Sol, Los!" Said the Solosis. "Chrom said, 'Begin!'" Mr. Stanard translated. I went to the computer and opened the program that we were told to use, and started to mess around on it. "Tori, look! I can make something into 8-bit on this!" I said, pointing to the screen. She giggled, then put her head on my hoodie, which I had taken off in order to compensate for the insanely hot temperatures that they had here. She moved one of the sleeves to cover her up, and she started to fall asleep. I chuckled, and continued working.

* * *

My next class, Math, was stuck with a whole bunch of water types. I don't exactly remember what happened in that class, because I kept phasing in and out of sleep, Tori trying her hardest to keep me awake. The next class was easier, English. Since I spent a lot of time writing, I managed to keep my literary prowess up. I was busy messing around on my computer, due to the fact that my teacher didn't make us do anything during the class, when my Skype icon turned orange, and a small number one appeared under it. I clicked it, and saw the chat opened by my friend, who was home schooled.

[12:04:56 PM] Wiccan Lore: RAWR!

[12:05:00 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Hey, Parker. How's Slips?

[12:05:30 PM] Wiccan Lore: He's fine. He just can't remember that we DON'T LICK THINGS IN THE HOUSE!

[12:05:33 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Lol.

[12:06:00 PM] Wiccan Lore: Oh holy hell. You just used text speak. I have never seen you use text speak. Who are you, and what did you do with Eric Sohinki?

[12:06:30 PM] Thelone Keyblade: I can use Text Speak. I simply choose not to, in favor of speaking like I have an education.

[12:06:47 PM] Wiccan Lore: Ah... So, how's Tori? She looked adorable when I saw her last.

[12:07:03 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Well, an amazing thing happened last night. She evolved. My little Ralts is now a Kirlia. Who has been reading this entire conversation over my shoulder.

[12:07:33 PM] Wiccan Lore: Seriously! Awesome! Hi, Tori! Slips says Hi as well!

[12:08:00 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Tori says Hi to the both of you. I still think that she's kinda nervous around Slips. After all, the last time she was over there, that damn Lickitung almost swallowed her.

[12:08:30 PM] Wiccan Lore: Slips says "For the thousandth time, I'M SORRY!"

[12:09:00 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Tori still seems uneasy. I think that she'll be able to be around her again, just as long as She promises not to try anything.

[12:09:44 PM] Wiccan Lore: Slips agrees to that. So, how's your classes? I guess that you're in them, since this is during school times.

[12:10:04 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Long. As. HELL. I'm currently stuck in English, but the teacher isn't caring about what we're doing. I could be looking through porn on here and she wouldn't care.

[12:10:34 PM] Wiccan Lore:...are you?...

[12:10:44 PM] Thelone Keyblade: *facepalm*

[12:11:10 PM] Wiccan Lore: What? *innocent smile*

[12:11:36 PM] Thelone Keyblade: You do realize who's been reading this, right?

[12:11:39 PM] Wiccan Lore: OSHIT.

[12:12:12 PM] Thelone Keyblade: Exactly. Anyway, I've got to get back to patrolling for these idiots. I got placed between a couple Dark types.

[12:12:30 PM] Wiccan Lore: Alright. Be safe!

"Oh, Parker. What ever am I going to do with you?" I whispered under my breath as I closed down the window, and went back to researching more about Kingdom Hearts. "Eric, you've researched that tirelessly. You've got to stop." Tori said to me, climbing from my back into my lap, where I could better protect her from the Mightyena and Absol that were sitting right next to me. "Alright, I'll stay off of it for a few days." I told her, ruffling her hair a bit. She fixed her bobbed haircut after my hand left it, and leaned up against me, her tiny butt falling onto my lap as well.

As soon as the bell rang, I practically ran to the Lunchroom, carrying Tori with me. I got the lunch for me and Tori as fast as possible, and walked back to our table, where some other friends of mine and someone that I knew were also sitting. Ty and Shadow were there, the latter eating birdseed. Joe and Ben were there, but Ben was different. He was sitting in his chair differently, due to the fact that the Mudkip had evolved into a Marshtop. "Congrats, Ben!" I said, sitting down. I looked over to see my Asian friend, Jazz, with her Swalbu resting on her head, making her look like she had a small, cottony hat on. Then, beside me, sat the other girl, the one who hated me. I never bothered to know her name, and frankly didn't care what it was. She had a Mankey sitting beside her, eating a slice of pizza. "Ox." The girl said to me. "Nag." I said back, taking a bite of my pizza, and Tori eating some of her own. "Ohmygosh, your Kirlia looks so cute, Eric!" Jazz said to me. "Why, thank you, Jazz. Tori and I were definitely surprised this morning." I said to her.

After lunch ended, I went to my last class of the day, Psychology. As soon as I walked in, I noticed a lot of Abras, Unown, Gothitas, and a Giraffarig. I walked over to an old friend of mine, Jake, and sat down in the seat parallel to his. His Giraffarig craned its second head over to us, which sniffed us. The Pokemon turned, and started licking us. "Jake, can you please?" I asked him. "Down, Jeff." He said in a calm, reassuring voice. The Giraffarig turned from us and looked at the board, which was behind a man with an obvious gut and military style hair. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Moody. And I'm going to teach you guys the headache that is psychology." The teacher joked.

* * *

After class ended, I took Tori back to the car, with her riding in my backpack. "I still don't understand how you managed to get me to allow you to ride in there." I said to her on the walk to the car. "Simple: You can't resist my puppy dog eyes." She said from behind me. I chuckled, then continued walking. Once we got to the car, I took her out of my backpack and put her into the booster seat. After making sure that the both of us were buckled, I pulled out my iPod. "So, what do you want to listen to?" I asked Tori. "I don't know, but I do know that the Psychology messed with my brain..." She said, rubbing what I presume were her temples. I chuckled, then put on some Pink, picking her latest album, _The Truth About Love_, and selecting the song, "Blow Me(One Last Kiss)". Upon the first few chords of the song, I managed to pull out of the parking lot, and started the trek home.

When I got home, Tori and I had made it to the fridge first. I pulled out the leftover cheese dip that we had, and nuked it in the microwave. Tori and I watched as the chilli, cream cheese, and bell peppers were reheated, and giving the addictive substance its heat and flavor back. After the thing came out of the microwave, Tori used Psychic to get the tortilla chips out from the pantry, and we went into the living room. I plopped down onto the couch, Tori falling onto me, and I grabbed the remote. I turned it to an episode of Tosh.0, where he was making fun of Asians again. "Why is it that this guy seems so gay, yet also seems so straight?" Tori asked me. I shrugged, then proceeded to start eating the chips and cheese, the flavors exploding in my mouth.

After dinner, and my daily browsing of the internet, and chatting with Parker, I had decided to go ahead and go to bed. I told Tori that I had to take a shower, in which she nodded and walked out to the outside of the bathroom door. I gathered my clothes and towel, and walked in, going to take the shower. Upon exiting the room after I was done and dressed, Tori rushed in to the bathroom after me. I grabbed a smaller towel, and handed it to her, for her to use after she was done with her bath. I walked out of the room, and into mine, and picked up a favorite book of mine, _Maximum Ride: Saving The World, and Other Extreme Sports_, which I started reading, while waiting for Tori to be finished. After reading for a while, I heard, "Eric?" coming from the bathroom.

I walked over to the door, and said, "Yeah Tori? What's wrong?" "I kinda need help getting out..." She said, and I heard a splash, obviously her falling into the tub. I chuckled, then walked into the bathroom, and picked up her towel, and knelt down beside the bathtub. "Alright, come here." I said, the towel between my hands. She jumped up into my arms, the towel producing a medium sized barrier from the soapy water that she was covered in. "Alright, Eric. I can dry myself off. You go ahead and get into bed." She said as soon as she got the towel wrapped around her. I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door almost completely behind me, and went over to my couch, slowly getting onto it. Tori came out from the bathroom after a minute's pause, and ran and hopped onto me, illiciting a groan from me, since she landed feet first into my sternum. "Ow, Tori, You're killing me!" I said to her. She shifted her body weight to where she could lay down onto my chest, where I pulled up the blanket again. "Night." She said to me. "Night." I replied to her, turning off my light and starting to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to see Tori, who was holding onto my chest as if there were no tomorrow. "Tori? Are you okay?" I asked her. She cracked her eyes open, and looked at me.

"Wha-? Why do you ask that?" She asked me, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, you are trying to give me a death hug..." I said, sitting up.

"Oh! Well, uh... I just was having a great dream." She said, blushing.

"Right..." I said, swinging my legs out from underneath the covers, going to start my day up. I set Tori down on my couch, while I leaned forward and started to get the stuff from yesterday into my bag. Due to the fact that I had a two-day schedule, I had to go back to the class with Dark and Ghost types again. This time, I made sure to put a special treat for Tori in my bag, just in case she gets hungry. After getting my bag and my laptop prepped, I stood up. "Alright, Tori. You know the rules." I said. She nodded, then closed her eyes, enabling me to change into a pair of jeans. "You can open them now." I said.

"Okay." She said, moving her hands from her face, and looking back at me again. I chuckled, and continued getting ready for school.

* * *

After getting into the class, and getting my History stuff out, I held Tori in my lap again. I managed to get all of my work done, as per usual, and got my computer out, turning it on and opening the web browser again. This time, I managed to get past the school's web-blocker and get onto deviantART, where I checked out my messages. Tori kept her head on my chest this entire time, trying to get inside me, where she would be safe from all of the Dark Types.

"Don't worry, Tori. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear to it on my life." I said silently to her.

"Thanks, Eric." She said, then jumping down from my lap.

"Tori?" I said, just before she started glowing. I watched as her small, two foot tall self grew taller, eventually reaching to five feet. Her horns disappeared, and her bobbed haircut shifted, becoming a longer version. Her little tutu expanded, becoming a dress that stretched down to her feet. Her arms and legs grew, becoming thin. As quick as she started to, she stopped glowing, turning to her colors, showing that she became a Gardevoir. "Tori...?" I asked her. She smiled at me, and then the class exploded in excitement.

"Wow, Eric, Is that what Tori looks like now? Awesome!" Said this one girl, Crystal, who had a Poochyena.

"Wow, Eric. Your Pokemon looks gayer than you." Said Nate, who was a notorious bully, and had a Houndoor.

"You know what, Nate. Shut the fuck up. No one wants to hear your shit." Said Crystal, defending me.

"Poo chy!" Her Poochyena said.

"Yeah, Nate. You should be happy for Eric. Why don't you go play Hide-and-Go-Fuck-Yourself?" Said Perry, this kid with a Gastly. The other kids and their Pokemon started nodding, and even standing up, standing between Nate and Houndoor and Tori and I.

"Why are you all siding with this queer? He has a fucking girl Pokemon!" Nate pleaded to the others.

"The fact that Tori has evolved into a Gardevoir shows how much he has matured. You still have a freaking Houndoor. You are incredibly immature. You may be the baseball star, but other than that, you're nothing." Crystal said.

"Yeah." Said the rest of the classroom, and what I'm sure was what their Pokemon said as well. I stood up from my desk, taking Tori's hand in mine, and exhaled.

"Nate, you have been bullying me for the last five years. Now, you stop all of this folly, and your pursuit of joy over my happiness!" I declared, earning the cheer of the rest of the classroom.

"Fuck all of you." Nate said, grabbing his Pokemon, and running out of the classroom, breaking a school rule. The rest of the class turned to me, and started patting me on the back, and their Pokemon were all shaking Tori's hands. They were all proud of what we had done.

* * *

After History was the usual schedule of Latin, Art, and Oceanography, which ended with the end of the day. After getting to the car, and noticing that it would be highly illogical for Tori to continue to sit in the booster seat, I promptly picked up the lightweight thing and tossed it into the back. Tori and I climbed in, and I plugged my iPod into the radio yet again, this time playing ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man" as we made it out of the parking lot. Upon driving home, Tori spoke up in the car.

"Well, today certainly was different." She said.

"You can bet your lily white ass it was different! I mean, first you evolve, then we rebel against a big dumbass, and finally, we get to eat Tacos at the lunchroom, because they had a surplus of food! Today was awesome!" I said, raising my right hand from the wheel. I felt a thinner hand hit it, upon which I returned it to the wheel.

"Well, yes to all of those, but, also to something else." Tori said to me.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"Well...when we were standing against that guy...and we kinda..." She said, placing her hand on mine.

"Oh, that. That was for a confidence boost, for the both of us. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked her. She nodded as we were entering our driveway. We walked into the house, where I remembered that I would have to come up with new sleeping arrangements. After deciding upon myself that I would deal with it when the time came to it, Tori and I made a dash to the fridge, where we found my sister and a new face.

"Pi, Pi Ka Chu!" Said Noodles, who was now holding on to my sister's shoulders, as a Pikachu.

"So Noodles finally evolved, eh?" I asked her. She nodded, then took a bag of chips near the table, fleeing to her room. I grabbed the bowl of grapes, and Tori and I went to my room, where we started to work on my homework.

* * *

After a while, it was time for everyone in the house to go to bed. Initially, I took a pillow and a blanket, and laid it on the ground, where I would be sleeping from now on.

"Eric, why are you doing that?" She asked me as soon as she came back in my room from her shower.

"Well, since you evolved, I've been thinking that we should change our sleeping arrangements a bit. You can have my bed, and I'll take the floor." I explained. She immediately shook her head at that.

"No, I won't have that. Doesn't that type of couch expand?" She asked me. I looked at it, and remembered that it did. I moved my pillow and blanket, and proceeded to pull out the bed, it flattening out to what could easily pass for a queen sized bed. Tori got on it first, taking a liking to being on the inside, and looked at me. "Aren't you going to get on?" She asked. I laughed, and placed my pillow and blanket on my bed, and got in.

A few hours later, when I was sure that Tori was asleep, I walked outside, got the ladder, and climbed onto the roof, sitting on it with my knees tucked into me. I looked out past my backyard, and just closed my eyes.

"I thought that you might be up here." I heard from the direction of the ladder.. I turned my head to see Tori, with one of my coats wrapped around her new frame.

"Well, you thought correctly." I said, turning my head back to what I was looking at originally. I heard her footsteps come closer to me, and stop just a few feet from me.

"Well, why are you out here, in the freezing cold?" Tori asked me. I looked at her, and chuckled.

"I like to come out here to think. I'm out tonight, because I'm wondering if I should still be around. After all, no one wants me. They only want to use me..." I explained, burying my face in my knees.

"They let me choose." I heard her say a minute after I had explained why I was up there.

"I'm sorry? Who let you choose what?" I asked her.

"When we first came here, most of the Pokemon were just being automatically assigned to their people. However, they took one look at me, and they brought up a list of people, showing me that I had a choice. After going through the list, I was starting to decide that I didn't want any of these people, until I got to you. I saw that you were different, and that you were lonely. I felt so sorry for you, so I decided that if I could help anyone on this planet, it would be you." She explained, walking over to me and sitting down right next to me.

"So, what you're saying is that you guys aren't really a part of us. You're just linked to our souls?" I asked her.

"Correct. We came here to try to colonize the planet, and possibly coexist with what already lived here. But upon impact, we all lost our bodies. We had to be reincarnated using you guys." She explained, placing her head on my shoulder.

"And you all came out looking as some of our favorite Pokemon..." I said, wrapping my arm around her.

"Yep." She said, wrapping her arm around me.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"For what?" She asked me.

"For showing me that at least one person still cares. Without you, I don't think that I would have been able to stand up to Nate today." I said to her. She smiled, and wrapped her other arm around me.

"You're welcome. Now, can we go ahead and go back to bed? You'll catch your death of cold out here." She asked me.

"As you wish." I said, standing up and going to the ladder. As soon as we were both off of the roof, I put the ladder back where we put it, and we both went inside. We walked to my bed, where we both got in. As soon as I was beneath the covers of my blanket, Tori wrapped her thin, slender arms around me.

"I love you, Eric." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's...the other reason I chose you. I don't know why, but when I first saw you, I knew that I would be with someone who loves me for me. I...love you, Eric..." She said, blushing. I looked at her, stunned, before I could say anything.

"I...I think I love you too..." I said to her. She smiled, then hugged me tighter, her horn digging into my ribs.

"Thank you for saying that, Eric. It means a lot to me!" She said.

"I'll bet. Now, could you loosen up a bit on the hugging? I feel like I'm getting shanked." I said to her.

"Sorry." She said, loosening the grip that her hugging had on me.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"Welcome. Goodnight, Eric." She said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Tori." I said, planting a light kiss on her head, before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey Guys! Something is going to develop in this chapter! Also, the asterisks mean that Eric is thinking, so don't get confused!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning to see Tori still asleep on my body. I smiled, liking how peaceful she looked, and then nudged her a little, trying to wake her.

"Ngh..." She said, cracking open an eye.

"Good morning Sleepyhead..." I said to her.

"Can't I get five more minutes?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry, but if I can't get five more minutes, then you can't. Don't worry, we can sleep in tomorrow." I told her, starting to slide out from under her. She sat on my bed with her legs to one side, and started to yawn.

"I want to spend an entire day in bed with you one day, Eric. Just you and me, asleep. And when we wake up, we roll over and go back to sleep!" She said as I was packing my bag.

"Oh, I'd love that." I said to her, pulling my laptop cable out of the charger for it and putting my laptop in the bag for me to carry. I stood up, off the futon, and said, "Tori, you know the drill."

"Yeah, I know, I know...eyes covered..." She replied, covering up her eyes when I looked at her. I was about to change my pants as soon as I turned around when I saw a familiar set of ears.

"Noodles! Get away from my door!" I yelled at the Pikachu, trying to be sneaky.

"Pi, Pika!" Noodles yelled, before I heard him move away from my door. I closed it fully, and locked it, before going to change my pants. As soon as they were changed out to shorts, I turned back to face Tori.

"Alright, you can look now..." I said to her. She uncovered her eyes and looked at me, when I had a shirt off, while I was swapping out to a cleaner shirt.

"Eric, why do humans wear this many clothes? It seems silly..." Tori asked me.

"Well, most of us are ashamed of what God gave us, so they want to keep everyone clothed at all times. Others wear clothes because they're comfy and easy to wear, and then there's people like me..." I explained to her.

"Why do you wear clothes?" She asked me.

"Because I'm forced to. I just like showing the world who I am. I'm a lot like a Pokemon in that way..." I said, putting on my standard shoes.

"Oh, so you like being naked..." Tori asked me.

"Yeah." I said, throwing my wallet and phone in my pockets before letting Tori up off the futon.

* * *

After I got back to school, and we saw Shadow's new form as a Combusken, we had to go off to Animation. In that class, I pulled along a spare seat for Tori, due to her now requiring a desk in all of my classes, and she sat beside me. A little while later, Deb came in, her Riolu now having evolved into a Lucario.

"Deb." I said coldly.

"Eric." She said back.

"John." Tori said, remembering that the two of them not only talked a bit, but also argued on their last visit.

"Lu..." He said, in Pokespeak.

"Alright, you four, wait until after school to get into a fight..." Mr. Stanard said, Chrom now following him in a Duosion's body. I turned back to my computer station, and started to work on the first project that we were assigned: To make a flying machine that wasn't related to Star Wars. I decided to have an open cockpit, lower atmosphere flier, that had the engine directly under the pilot's seat. Tori aided me in making this by pointing out some things that needed some additional attention, such as certain parts of the plane being see through when they shouldn't, signaling that I need to reapply my point structure. I edited the project as much as I could, until the bell rang, and I had to transition to my Math class.

* * *

I was waiting desperately for lunch by the time that it came around. I was bored and sleepy from Math, where Tori aided me in keeping awake by nudging me, and we did nothing in English class except read a Shakespearean play that everyone else had already known about. I grabbed my slice of Pizza, and I paid for it and Tori's salad that she decided to get. I lead us to the table that we normally sit at, where I was once again greeted in a harsh manner.

"Ox." Said the girl I despise.

"Nag." I replied. I sat down at the table, with Tori beside me, and we started to dig in.

"So, when did Tori evolve?" Jazz asked me, her Swalbu on her head.

"Well, she turned yesterday, which is also when we managed to get a former bully to walk out of the room." I said, giving Tori a small side hug.

"Cool." Joey said.

"Marsh Top!" Ben said. I smiled, knowing that it had to be standard praise. I started to dig in, while also showing Tori how to use her fingers and manipulate the fork for her salad. We all dug in while talking about how our days were, and I noticed something weird. A hand on my leg. I snuck a quick peek to see that it had three fingers and it was green, and connected to Tori, who had finished all of her leafy food. I decided for now to ignore it, and ask her about it when she and I were alone.

* * *

After I had gotten done with Psychology, which didn't give Tori a headache this time, we went back into the car. I threw my book bag into the backseat, and handed Tori my laptop bag, which held my now dead laptop, and I plugged in my iPod, which Tori grabbed from me.

"I got it." She said, and started to play "Livin' la Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin. As soon as I started to pull away from the school parking lot, I decided to confront her about the lunch incident.

"So, what was that at the lunch table today?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me.

"Your hand on my leg. What was that about?" I asked her.

"Oh! Uhh..." She said, a blush starting to form across her face.

"Hm?" I asked her.

"Well, Uh...You...know I love you...right?" She asked me.

"Yeah..." I responded, changing into the middle lane.

"Well...I love you...like that..." She said to me.

"Oh!" I said, my cheeks starting to heat up.

"Yeah...I...I'll understand...if you...don't feel the same way about me..." She said to me as I turned onto the main road for our neighborhood.

"I...I...I'll... have to think about this..." I said, moving a hand to the back of my neck, trying to alleviate the awkwardness that I was feeling.

"Oh...Okay..." She said, looking down at her hands. I decided to think about the new revelations later, when I was alone.

* * *

I was finished with my homework fairly fast, due to not having a whole hell of a lot. Tori aided me as well, helping me with the Math that I had unintentionally slept through. After that, we decided to start watching some Netflix, turning on Law and Order: SVU.

"So, this entire show is about them catching Rapists?" She asked me as we started watching.

"No, it's also about cases involving children, or otherwise 'Special' Victims." I explained to her.

"Oh. So, if someone was mentally disabled..." She started to ask.

"Then they handle the case completely, yes." I answered her. She smiled, then gave me another hug. I smiled at her, then hugged her back. We then continued to watch the show, ignoring the thunder blasts from outside, which was obviously my sister training Noodles. "That's going to be a pain on the roof..." I said to Tori.

"Yeah...Thank god that I don't have any Electric-Type moves..." She said to me.

"Hey, what moves do you know?" I asked her.

"Well. I know that I can perform Psychic, but I can also use Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, and Hyper Beam." She said.

"That's awesome!" I said to her.

"Thank you. It's nothing, really." She tried to dissuade me.

"No, it's really awesome!" I told her. She smiled, then dug her face into my chest, obviously feeling shy at this. I smiled, and held her closer to me.

* * *

After dinner ended, Tori went to bed, so I decided to head up to the roof. I was sitting in my normal spot, and I decided to think.

*Okay, so today, Tori revealed how much she loves me. I had thought that she meant as a friend, but this blows that completely out of the water. I don't know if I should like her, or if it's even legal. I do know that before her, no one truly loved me...they only faked it...but Tori...she loves me with all of her heart, and she would not let anything happen to me. I...I think...* I thought, before my mind was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Pi Ka?" Noodles said, quizzically. I looked to my right to see him on his hind legs, staring at me with his head turned, as if he did not know why I was on the roof, alone, at night.

"Hey Noodles..." I said, rubbing the top of his head.

"Pi, Pi Ka!" Noodles said, as if he were telling me to let him in on what I was thinking.

"Are you, asking what's wrong?" I asked the little yellow mouse.

"Pi Ka!" He said, nodding his head at the same time.

"Well, Tori said that she loved me..." I said to him.

"Pi?" He asked me.

"Well, she said that it wasn't friend love...it was love love..." I explained to him, which practically caused his jaw to drop.

"Pi, Pika Pi, Pi Ka Pi! Pikachu!" He started to ramble on, which caused me to be lost in translation.

"Uh...was that you praising her for finding someone like me?" I asked him.

"Pi!" He said, nodding his head.

"Thanks, Noodles, but that's where the problem is...I don't know...if I should pursue Tori...I mean...if I do...then I'm afraid that it would ruin what we have..." I was saying, before I got hit in the face with something that felt like Metal. I looked at Noodles, whose tail was loosing it's luster. "Noodles? Did you just...use Iron Tail on me?" I asked him.

"Pi! Pikachu, Pika Pi! Pika Pika Chu!" Noodles said to me, anger in his voice.

"Um, are you saying that I should suck it up and be with her, and accept any faults as part of my journey with her?" I asked him, partially understanding him.

"PIKA!" Noodles shouted, falling onto his back. I started to laugh, and then helped the exhausted Pokemon up on his feet.

"Thanks, Noodles. Who would have thought that the only one that could understand my dilemma was someone that I can't understand..." I said to him.

"Pi Ka..." Noodles said, rubbing the back of his head. I laughed at him, and then remembered something.

"Noodles, can you not tell my sister about our little chat here? I don't want her involved.

"Pika Pi!" Noodles said, nodding his head and extending his little paw out towards me, which I shook.

"Alright, now, let's go down off the roof. Don't want anybody else worrying about us..." I told him, standing up. Noodles nodded, then ran up along my leg to ride on my shoulder. I let him enjoy this small and short ride for as long as it would last. Once I got off the ladder, however, I was met with a sour look from gorgeous, Ruby eyes.

"Why were you on the roof again? With Noodles?" Tori asked me.

"I was just up there thinking and mulling today over. Noodles came up for moral support...and he needs to go back to Julie, right?" I said, looking at my shoulder to make Noodles understand my point. He nodded, then jumped off of me and ran into the house.

"So, what did you think of?" Tori asked me. I walked up to her, taking her small, thin hands in mine, and kissed her cheek.

"I thought of us, and what it would be like. Then after Noodles hit me with an Iron Tail, I realized that you and I were meant to be together..." I explained.

"Well...that explains...why my face was hurting a little while ago..." She said.

"Yeah...Sorry about that..." I said, giving her a hug, which she returned.

"So...does this mean..." She started to ask me.

"Yeah...it does..." I said to her. She smiled, and hugged me more, careful of her horn. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to my bed, where we slept, as happy as could be.


	5. Chapter 5

I was woken early by my mom, who reminded me that we were going to the NASCAR race today. I woke up Tori, who aided us in packing up the coolers and the truck. "You know, your Psychic abilities are really useful right now." I said to her.

"Thank you. I couldn't find a NASCAR related memory in your mind, so this will be a new experience for me. I'm so eager!" She said, flailing her arms back and forth.

"Well, keep your eagerness in check. We still have to do some things." My mom said, throwing our quilts in the truck.

"Right. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tori said, hopping into the Passenger seat.

"Uh, Tori, you aren't allowed to sit up front unless I'm with you." I explained to her.

"Oh...so, how am I...?" She started to ask me.

"You'll just have to sit in my lap..." I said to her.

"Oh! O...kay..." She said awkwardly. She then got out, and proceeded to sit on my lap once I got in and we started to head over to my Uncle's house, so that we could go to the Race together. Tori yawned as soon as we started off, and quickly fell asleep. I kept her from waking up until we got to my Uncle's by rubbing her back, which made her try to bury herself in my chest more. I thought it was adorable, so I smiled outside of where my mother could see, and lightly kissed her sleeping form. After exchanging our larger cooler at my Uncle's and getting back on the road to the Racetrack, Tori yawned again, going back to sleep while my mom kept me awake to change the songs on her iPod. After about thirty minutes, we managed to get to the main field, where we normally park.

"Tori...wake up...we're here..." I whispered to her, causing her to stir.

"Ngh...wha-?" She said as she was returning out of dream land.

"I said, we're here..." I replied, opening the door, unbuckling us, and bringing her out of the car. She slid off of me, and started floating next to me, making herself see me at my height. We both assisted in setting up the canopy for the tables, with her lifting me up so I can lock in the canopy. After this, my mom decided to start up breakfast, due to it being at around six in the morning. Tori and I sat in the back of the truck, which had the liftgate up. I grabbed myself a Powerade and Tori a water, and we started to relax a little.

"So...when is this race?" She asked me.

"It's later tonight. This is basically a time for people to get drunk and party." I explained to her.

"Oh...so, what about us? We can't get drunk." She asked me.

"That's why I brought this." I said, going to my bag and pulling out the old DVD player, and the large cord that was required to operate it.

"Oh. Cool. So, what are we going to watch?" She asked me.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her, bringing my bag up in my lap, and showing her she had a wide variety of choices.

"Hm...what is this movie about?" She asked me, pulling out Evolution's case.

"Oh, Evolution. That's about aliens that come to Earth as cells, then increase their evolution rate by seconds in a fire." I explained.

"Sounds weird. Let's watch it." She said, opening up the disc tray on the thing. I plugged in the device's AC charger, due to it being shot, and she placed in the movie. I plugged in the headphones, and placed one in her palm. She put the bud in her ear, as did I, and we started watching the movie.

* * *

We got to the place where Ira had the insectoid alien near his ass when my mom called me and Tori in order to go to the special field where the shops were. I paused the movie just as he was screaming how there's always time for lubricant, and Tori looked at me.

"We're going to the shopping section...you'd like it." I explained to her. She nodded, then came out of the truck with me, and we started on the trek to the place. Along the way, we passed a Gallade, who took only a single look at Tori before trying to talk to her.

"Gal, gal lade..." He said in a sensual tone to her as we passed him by.

Tori immediately slapped his face, and said, "No thanks, Pervert!" I looked at him, and led Tori far out of his reach.

"What the hell did he say?" I asked her.

"He asked me if I wanted to ride his 'Diglett'." She said, holding her arms and lowering her head. I moved my hand to her face, and cupped her chin, making her look at me.

"Ignore him. If he does anything that you don't like, then we'll get him." I told her. She smiled, then gave me her hand, which I took and threaded her three fingers in my five. We followed behind my mom, my uncle, and his wife, as they explored. We passed by many stands, and many children on their Pokemon. I kept Tori connected to me by my hand, and kept her with me as I threaded through the crowds. It took a few minutes before I got to the trailer selling items sponsored by my favorite racer, driver number 88. I spotted a large shirt, and a lighter in the case. I looked at Tori, who was busy keeping an eye out for more perverted Gallades, and I asked the person in the box, "Hey, how much for the lighter and the shirt in an x-large?"

"Fifteen bucks. But the lighter isn't sold filled." She said to me.

"Doesn't matter. I'll take them." I said, pulling out my wallet and grabbing a twenty. After the exchange happened, I led Tori to the side, and started pulling out the shirt.

"Eric, how did you pay for that?" She asked me as I pulled it out of the wrapping.

"From cutting grass." I said, clumping the shirt up near the entrance for the head.

"What are you?" She started to ask before I put the shirt over her head and put it through the hole. Her arms immediately went through the sleeves, and the entire shirt sagged. "I...it's a little big..." She said. I walked behind her, and took a length of the shirt. I made the shirt taught to her, then twisted the length into a knot. After I finished tightening it, I turned her around, looking at how the shirt now covered her top half up.

"There." I said after examining. Tori looked at herself, then blushed.

"Eric, you shouldn't have..." She said to me.

"I still did, didn't I?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." She said, immediately grabbing me in a hug. I tucked the lighter's tin box into my back pocket, and we went back to following the party.

* * *

After about a half hour of walking around, we made it out of the infield. I had Tori's hand in mine, and we were walking back to the car, when I noticed the Gallade from before. I moved Tori so she would have me between the pervert and herself, and we continued walking.

"EEP!" She yelled just as soon as I felt it too. Someone smacked her ass, and I had a feeling of who it was. I turned around to see the Gallade whistling innocently and looking away from us.

"Why you little-!" I yelled before being pulled back by my Uncle.

"Eric, calm down! You aren't getting arrested today!" He said as he pulled me back to the car, Tori following me. I stopped resisting, and let him drag me back. After we got back, Tori and I went back to the movie, Tori keeping herself a few inches from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I...I feel dirty..." She said, hugging her knees to her chest. I pulled her close to me, and gave her a hug.

"I don't think you're dirty. That guy was just a pervert." I said to her.

"Then...why?" She asked me.

"Why do I like you then? Because you are here for me." I said to her, kissing her cheek. She gasped at this, and placed her hand over the kiss.

"...that...was my..." She started to say before looking at me and attacking me, with a return kiss on my mouth. She stayed planted there for a few seconds, before she and I parted for air.

"...my first kiss..." I said to her.

"The same..." She said, looking me in the eyes. I smiled, then kissed her again. She returned the kiss, taking the role of the follower in it. I held her close, feeling the back of the shirt she was wearing, and I heard her gasp sensually.

"What happened?" I asked her, afraid of what happened.

"N...nothing...the shirt just...rubbed up against my horn a bit..." She explained through pants.

"O...oh...let's...stop for now..." I said to her.

"Y...yeah..." She said to me. She then crawled into my lap, and I held her close while I continued to play the movie. She threaded her arm behind me, and I put the ear bud back in her ear before mine. She stayed silent for the rest of it, and I found this as understandable, since we confessed to each other. As soon as their 'commercial' for Head and Shoulders was over and the credits played, I opened the disc tray, stopping the movie.

"So, what did you think?" I asked her.

"That was crazy. No creatures can evolve that many times in that short a timeframe." She said.

"Oh, is this a confession about other extraterrestrial life?" I asked her, looking into her gorgeous ruby red eyes.

"Well of course not...the only other life that my group found in the universe was you guys...and..." She started to say, before closing her eyes, a tear visibly forming.

"Hey...don't worry...as far as I care, you guys are the only aliens that exist." I said to her, making her smile. I felt my phone buzz a bit, and when I pulled it out of my pocket, I noticed that it was basically a request to use the FaceTime feature on my phone. "Looks like Joey wants to call us." I said to her.

"Then let's answer." She said, pulling the headphones from the DVD Player and plugging it into the headphone jack on my phone. I immediately hit the button to connect, and after a few seconds of initializing, Joey's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hey dude! Where the heck are you?" He asked me.

"The race man. Anyway, what's up?" I asked him.

"Why don't I just show you?" He said. He then turned the screen to show a large, grinning Swampert.

"Ben Evolved?" Tori asked Joey.

"If she's asking if he evolved or not, yes, he did." Joey stated. He then looked at her, then back to me, and asked, "Did you buy her a shirt?"

"Yes, I did. She didn't have one to wear here, and you should always have a race shirt for the race." I explained to him.

"Ah. Well, I just wanted to tell you about the big news. See you monday!" He said to us.

"Swam Pert!" Ben exclaimed from the background, knocking the camera away from facing Joey.

"Ben is saying 'Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, chika.' I have no idea what he's talking about." Joey translated.

"I don't either. Also, don't remind me about mondays..." I said, ending the call. I pushed the phone into my pocket, and pulled the plug out of the jack. "What was that all about?" I asked no one.

"Um...I...I dunno..." Tori said to me, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh really? You don't know?" I said. Tori started to blush more when my Uncle told us that Lunch was ready. I helped her out of the truck, and we both took a hamburger, while I added ketchup and onions to mine. We all ate peacefully, ignoring the fools down the road getting ridiculously drunk. Tori and I shared the bag of Doritos, where our hands touched many times.

* * *

After a while, it became time to actually go to the racetrack, but we did have to pack beforehand. Once the stuff was up and the spare cooler of beer and other drinks was packed, we walked down to the track. Once we got there, my mom, Uncle, and his wife all started to wonder: Since we have Tori with us, does she count as part of my ticket, or a seperate ticket. However, we were allieved when the guy at the gate told us that because a bunch of children dying was not wanted on their racetrack, all Pokemon could get in regardless. I hugged Tori in celebration, and we quickly went to our row. I went on after Tori, who went first. Then my mom went after me, followed by my Uncle's wife, then my Uncle himself. Being this high up in the stands, I could feel the cold air buffetting me in the stands, so I pulled on my coat. I looked at Tori, who was shaking her arms, trying to give them heat, so I decided to give her my hoodie. I pushed her head through the opening, and her arms fell out naturally.

"Thank you, Eric." She said to me.

"You're welcome." I said after pulling her close to me, and leaning back. Not too soon after the lead cars went, I felt Tori's stomach grumble. "Mom, I got to get Tori something to eat." I said into my mom's ear, to which she nodded. I led Tori off the stands, keeping her hand in mine so that we wouldn't be lost. I pulled her along to underneath the stands, but before I could get her to the actual food stands, I felt her pulling me along to the side, underneath the stands. "Tori, why did you-?" I started to ask her before she pulled me into a big kiss. We stayed together for a few seconds, before we had to part for air again.

"Sorry, but I needed to do that." She said, giving me a hug, then a kiss on my cheek.

"T..thanks..." I said to her, before I started to lead her out of the stands.

"You're welcome." She said, following me to the food stand. She purchased a hot dog, while I settled on a chilli cheeseburger. We traveled back to the stands, again with our hands together, and we took our seats. In the time that we had left, there were two caution flags. After a few minutes of sitting, Tori decided to eat. I noticed, however, she looked at me before she ate it, and when she did, she was trying to look sexy, as if showing me how much of the hot dog she could fit in her mouth. I slowly ate my burger while crossing my legs, trying to cover up the growing problem that I had. However, I could feel Tori read my mind, and she slowly placed her hand over it, as if she were trying to turn me on more.

* * *

After a while, the race started to drag on without signs of ending, so my mom, Tori and I decided to walk back to the car. Once we got there, I pulled a bag of Doritos and a bag of Lays from the bucket they were in, gave the Lays to my mom, and Tori and I shared the Doritos again. After an hour of my mom sleeping and Tori purring on my lap, I saw my Uncle and his Wife. Once they got in their car, We started to go home. After a two hour drive, we finally got home, where we just decided to handle the race stuff later. My mom went into her room and passed out, and I led Tori, who was half asleep, into my room. I helped her take off the hoodie and the shirt, then my coat, which I draped over her about halfway through the race. She, half asleep, decided to help me by pulling my pants down, leaving me in my race shirt and boxers before her.

"There...now you can relax a bit..." She said, climbing onto my couch. I shrugged, and got in beside her. She pulled me close, and whispered into my ear, "Now I can figure out what it is like to sleep with your dick nearby..." I smiled a slight bit, and held her close. She immediately passed out in my dark room, so I kissed her on the forehead, and fell asleep myself.


End file.
